Two Halves, One Whole
by MiriahoftheWind
Summary: Dexter Douglas has been given amazing powers at a terrible loss. He begins a quest to rid himself of Freakazoid and return to sanity but when Longhorn attacks Washington DC Dexter will have to learn how to live life for two. Inspired by VanillaSpiders.


The moment he said "Freak In" Dexter wanted to throw up. It was unnerving watching someone else control his body, his voice. That…that _thing_ was still running around his mind looking through his thoughts and memories.

_Stop! Get out of there! Get out of my head!_

**All you gotta do is say the magic words.** That sing song like voice replied almost tauntingly. It was like a virus had been uploaded in his mind when he had overloaded the pinnacle chip earlier that morning. It wouldn't sit still. It wouldn't shut up. Worst of all, it insisted that they were the same person. It felt like Dexter had finally snapped and went crazy. All he wanted to do is firewall and contain it…now that was a thought.

As if hearing him the other voice said, **Wait! No! C'mon Dex can't we talk-**

It was cut off as Dexter imagined trying to contain it and wall it off somewhere where it couldn't affect him. Just like that the voice was silent and he could go on with his life or so he thought. Holding Freakazoid in turned out to be a continuously conscious effort.

"Hon, are you okay?" His mom asked, "You're not eating your lamb."

"What? Yeah, I'm fine mom. I'm just not very hungry tonight." He answered morosely.

"Oh that's okay hon. Who cares if I just spent an hour slaving over a hot oven to make your meal? You just go on up to your computer to chat with strangers you've never met instead of staying here with us." It was meant to be sarcastic, Dexter knew, but it was hard to take her seriously when she almost always ignored him and then there was that smile plastered on her face.

Dexter got up and cleared his plate from the table. Inside he felt his skull splitting as if the blue monster was fighting him with all his might. After washing the dishes it was back up to the sanctuary of his room. His first instinct was to hop onto the internet but he felt the freak inside almost lurch to it and, to be fair, that was how all this madness had started in the first place: his dumb cat, a faulty chip, and the internet.

Sleep. Sleep is what he needed now. It would give him some strength until he could figure how he could solve this problem. As he slipped under the covers he hoped that he could figure out a plan when he woke up tomorrow refreshed.

"**Hey! Hey! Hi Dexter!"** In the dreamscape Dexter was face to face with the blue menace that was occupying his mind with him.

"_No! Keep away from me!"_ Dexter tried to keep the sofa that was there (_sofa?_) between him and the blue teen.

"**You don't have to be scared, I won't hurt you."** The lightning teen told him softly holding his hands out in what he hoped was a non-threatening gesture, **"I'm Freakazoid."**

"_What…what are you?"_ Dexter asked still wary but starting to relax. There was a feeling of excitement that he got from Freakazoid like meeting an excited puppy.

"**I'm…well, I'm you." **Freakazoid answered.

"_How can you be me? I'm me!"_ Dexter worried, _"Oh God, I'm going insane. I'm losing my mind."_

"**But I'm right here."** The other teen insisted, **"Oh hey, you wanna watch Rat Patrol?"**

"_What? No." _Dexter relaxed a little taking a look around. It was only now that he realized that his dream had furniture.

"_What is this place?"_ He asked touching the lamp to feel if it was solid.

"**We're in our head of course! I'm thinking of calling it the Freakacave or maybe the Freakalair. Freakazone maybe?"**

"_Hey, let's understand something. This is _my _body and _my _mind." _Dexter added in a rare spur of courage. It was strange because normally Dexter would've rolled over at any conflict but there was a feeling he had about Freak. He somehow knew that he had nothing to fear from him even though Freak had more than enough strength to snap his neck.

The red clad superhero nodded his head eagerly, **"Yeah, I know and I'm part of it."**

Whether Freakazoid didn't truly understand or whether he just couldn't understand Dexter didn't know. All he knew was that he would have to find a way to deal with all this pent up energy until he could find a way to fix Freakazoid for good.

"_Look, you just stay on your side of my head and I'll stay on mine alright?"_ Dexter insisted before walking to the other side of the headspace. What was he going to do?

Freakazoid backed down instantly unaware why Dexter had become so angry all of sudden. Was it something he did? He got a sense of worrying and anger from Dexter. Dexter wanted to fix him but Freakazoid felt perfectly fine. He could run a systems scan later if that would make the brunette feel better.

Before Dexter he was nothing except raw computer energy flowing on the World Wide Web. When the pinnacle chip overloaded his energy was magnetically attracted to Dexter instantly and Freakazoid came into being. While Dexter felt over whelming panic at the prospect of sharing his mind and body Freakazoid felt at home. Dexter was perfect, there was no other way to describe it. Well, that wasn't actually true. Using an online thesaurus Dexter was also accurate, flawless, proficient, and an expert.

It's true that this was new and new things could be scary but hopefully Dexter could learn to accept his newer half…right?


End file.
